seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Charakterpfade - Character Paths
Deutsch Charakterpfade sind besonders für die Spieler von essentieller Wichtigkeit, die an der Spitze der Rangliste stehen möchten. Sie steigern nicht nur die Zusatzattribute, sie helfen euch auch dabei, die Fähigkeitenentwicklung eurer Charaktere zu beschleunigen. Innerhalb der Charakterpfade gibt es 6 unterschiedliche Stufen und jeder Pfad kann nur mit einem bestimmten Level erreicht werden: • Novize (Level 29) • Reisender (Level 39) • Wanderer (Level 49) • Abenteurer (Level 59) • Furchlosigkeit (Level 69) • Eroberer (Level 79) Bevor ihr einen Pfad freischalten könnt, sobald ihr das entsprechende Level erreicht, werdet ihr nach einer Elementaressenz gefragt, die ihr durch entsprechende Pfadaufgaben erlangt. Bei diesen Aufgaben handelt es sich um eure orangenen Praxis- und Wachstumsquests. Ein Popupfenster öffnet sich auf eurem Bildschirm, in dem ihr darüber benachrichtigt werdet, dass ihr einen neuen Pfad freigschaltet habt. Gleichzeitig erhaltet ihr eine Auszeichnung! Es ist nicht nur erforderlich, dass ihr ein ausreichend hohes Level erreicht, um Pfade zu beschreiten, ihr müsst zudem weitere Anforderungen erfüllen. Ihr müsst nicht für jeden Pfad all diese Anforderungen erfüllen, wohl aber einige davon. Weitere Informationen findet ihr in eurem Charaktermenü durch Drücken der Taste "C" im Bereich "Pfade". Ihr müsst wenigstens 1 einfache Flugfähigkeit (1-Sterne-Fähigkeit) und 1 fortgeschrittene Flugfähigkeit (3-Sterne-Fähigkeit) erlernen. Diese erhaltet ihr beim Buchhändler der Kaiserlichen Gesellschaft, Ninis Mar. Um eine fortgeschrittene Flugfähigkeit zu erhalten, benötigt ihr Folgendes: • Armeemünzen • Schriftrolle der gebrochenen Siegel • PvP-Rang Ihr erhaltet 2 gratis 1-Sterne-Flugfähigkeiten durch Fortschritts- und Wachstumsquests. Falls ihr diese jedoch löschen oder falsch einsetzen solltet, könnt ihr auch diese bei Ninis Mar kaufen. English Character Paths are unavoidable for players that want to become the best and reach the very top of their rank. Not only do they provide additional stats, they also increase the amount of Skill Cultivation your character can learn - which is essential. There are 6 stages within the Character Progression paths and each path can only be obtained at a specific level: • Novitiate (Level 29) • Journeyman (Level 39) • Wanderer (Level 49) • Adventurer (Level 59) • Intrepid (Level 69) • Conqueror (Level 79) Before you can unlock each path once you’ve reached the required level, it will ask for an Elemental Essence which can be obtained by doing the respective path quest. These quests are your orange Practice and Growth quests. A metal plated card pops-up on your screen notifying you have unlocked a new path, you also gain an achievement! Reaching a high enough level isn’t the only requirement needed to break through paths. While you may not need to do all of these for every path, some paths will require you to do so some of these. You can find more information in your character menu which you can access by pressing ‘C’, then navigating to the ‘Paths’ tab. You will need to learn at least 1 basic flying skill (1-Star Skill) and 1 advanced flying skill (3-Star Skill). These can be obtained from the Imperial Society Bookseller Ninis Mar. To buy an advanced flying skill, you will need the following: • Army Coins • Special Skill - Broken Seal • PvP Rank You will acquire 2 free 1-Star flying skills from the Progress and Growth quests line; but in case you delete or misplace them, you can also purchase them from Ninis Mar.